ENCHANTED a Beauty and the Beast saga
by Mickis
Summary: What if Paige was killed before the Halliwell sisters discovered her? Phoebe and Cole would head for a different destiny. The alternate reality created in 'Centennial Charmed'. But will their love be strong enough to survive it?
1. Opening

An idea that came out of no where. I just had to write it down. I had to bring it to life.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or none of the characters in it. Neither do I own 'The Beauty and the Beast'. I'm just borrowing them so my story can come to life.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
This is my gift to you. Phoebe and Cole are in my opinion - the ultimate love story. That is why I have decided to write a modern version of 'Beauty and the Beast' with Phoebe and Cole.  
  
Phoebe won't be playing some French chick who's imprisoned by some big, hairy Beast. And Cole won't be playing some bitter beast locked up in a castle far, far away.  
  
They will be themselves. Phoebe a witch and Cole a half-demon. They'll live in their own world and live their own lives. There is one thing that is different though.  
  
When Prue died, what if they never found Paige and the power of three wasn't reborn. What is Paige was killed as in Cole's alternate reality and they never even knew about her. What then?  
  
How did Phoebe and Cole end up where they were in 'Centennial Charmed'. How did it get to that point? How could they lose each other on the way?  
  
Here is my story. It is my version of 'The Beauty and the Beast'. Enjoy.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ENCHANTED - a Beauty and the Beast saga  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- - - -How? How did I end up here? How did we end up here? How did it get to the point of no return?  
  
There was a time when I would have given anything for him, and I did. I gave it all up. And this is where it brought me, brought us.   
  
He promised me we'd always be together, that he'd never leave me.  
  
Then how come I'm standing here in the darkness all by myself? How come no one hears me? No one even cares... How come I feel so alone?  
  
Words.. empty words. They were nothing but empty promises. Given only to be failed. Lies from their very birth.  
  
But in the end. I can't really blame him, can I? In the end, there's no one else to blame but myself.  
  
They were my choices, my decisions and my mistakes.  
  
It is only fair that I'm the one who pays for them.  
  
But in spite of everything that has happened. In spite of all this.... I can't help to wonder; What if?  
  
What if things didn't have to be this way? What if things were different? What if there still was a chance? What if broken hearts could be mended?  
  
What if...- - - -  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Phoebe." Leo said as his face turned worried. He had been gone a long time now. They couldn't wait any longer. "We have to leave now."  
  
"Leo--" Phoebe protested.  
  
"No!" Leo interrupted her. "It's been done. Time's been set back. If we don't leave now, we'll be too late." he paused as he was about to say the unthinkable. What if it was too late? The Source couldn't be trusted and he knew this. Yet, he had no other choice but to trust him. There was no other way. What if he couldn't help her? What if she was really gone? No. He had to save her. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever. "It'll be too late to save them, Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe looked deep into his eyes as she could see he was worried. He feared for Piper's life. And so did she. That's why she had agreed to this deal in the first place... But she couldn't leave without him. Not now when she had come all this way to get him. To save him.  
  
"I understand Leo, I really do. Don't you think I wanna save them? Don't you think I'M worried?" Her voice rang in her own head. Because she too was worried. They were her sisters and they were in danger. There was no insurance in this deal. There was no promise of them getting out of this alive. "I'm scared to death for them!" she yelled and then took a deep breath before continuing. To calm herself down. "But you have to know that I can't leave him. I just can't..."  
  
Phoebe looked at Leo with pleading eyes. Desperately needing him to understand where she was coming from. Needing him to know why she couldn't leave him behind. Because she loved him. She loved Cole and there was no way in hell she would just leave him down here. No way, what so ever!  
  
Leo did understand. He really did. Because the look in her eyes reflected the way he felt for Piper - the look of love. She was madly in love with this demon and desperately needed to save him. She NEEDED to stay. And he understood. But he couldn't wait any longer. He had to leave. He had to fight for his own love. He had to follow his heart.  
  
"I understand." Leo said as he looked deep into Phoebe's eyes to ensure her he was telling her the truth. "And I'm not holding it against you. But I have to leave. I have to go--"  
  
"You don't have to explain." Phoebe interrupted. "Go." she paused to find the strength for what she was about to say. "Don't worry about me. THEY need you. Save them."  
  
He could tell she was scared. She was terrified. But she was right - he had to go. "I'll be back for you, Phoebe." he told her. "Just hang on."  
  
She smiled at him. A weak smile, but still a smile. She knew he was telling the truth. He would be back. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late by then.  
  
With a last nod, he gathered the strength he needed to leave this place. The strength to leave her behind.  
  
She watched him as his body dissolved into white and blue shimmering lights. She watched as he orbed out of there, leaving an empty, cold spot where he had been standing. Leaving her alone. She felt a lump building up in her throat. She felt despair hunting her down. What if he would be too late? What if there was no way of saving her sisters? What if he couldn't save her? Or what if Cole never returned? What if she would meet her death in this cold room. What if her life ended here in the Underworld. What if there was no way of turning this right?  
  
********************************  
  
Leo felt his body taking form at the Manor. In front of his two charges; in front of his wife. The minute he was solid he spotted Piper's and Prue's lifeless bodies on the floor. They had been thrown through a wall and there was blood coming out of Piper's nose and Prue's head. It was the same image he had seen before. Before they were exposed. Before he made that deal.   
  
He didn't notice the bleeding doctor hanging out the window. He was too focused on saving his charges, his friends. And most importantly - the love of his life.  
  
He immediately bent down over Piper's body. He held his shaky hands above her chest as they started to glow. Praying it wouldn't be too late. Praying he could save her. That he was MEANT to save her.   
  
He felt her weak heart slowly starting to beat faster. Slowly beginning to pump life through her body. But they were still very weak heartbeats. She almost died and even now, as his healing powers flowed through her veins, he wasn't sure it would be enough. He wasn't sure he'd be able to save her.   
  
Tears started to gather in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He had to stay strong. He had to use his strength to heal her. To save her.  
  
Finally the blood that ran out of her nose began to move, returning to her body. Healing her. He was undoing what nearly killed her. What nearly killed HIM. Her heartbeats drummed in his head. He felt them beating faster, he felt them beating stronger. He felt it all - in his heart. He held his breath and still held back his tears as he watched her eyes flicker. As he watched her come to. She was going to make it - she was going to live.  
  
A breath of relief escaped his lips as she groggy met his puffy eyes. Relived that he didn't lose her.  
  
Piper, barely awake, breathed her first breath and saw Leo's glowing hands fading. He drew back his hands and leaned in closer and held his wife. She held onto him with all her strength. And the headache haunting her, told her it was a close call this time. She knew she had almost died and understood why Leo was sobbing in her ear. Embracing her so tight.  
  
"Leo?" she stuttered through her new-found breath. "What happened...? Where's Phoebe?" In the corner of her eye she noticed a body and turned her head to see who it belonged to. "Oh my god! PRUE!"  
  
Leo immediately let go Piper to heal her sister. He had only been holding his wife for a mere second but in the fight over life and death, you had no spare seconds. He had to act instantly.  
  
He kneeled by Prue's side and held out his hands above her chest to begin the process. To save HER life. His hands began to glow and he listened closely for heartbeats. There still were heartbeats. He could hear them. But they were very faint and very weak...  
  
"Prue!" Piper yelled as she crawled over to her big sisters lifeless body. She kneeled beside her, on the opposite side of Leo. "Prue?" she cried as she noticed the blood coming out of the back of her head. "Prue, come on." she breathed as she caressed the Charmed one's forehead., removing parts of hair from her face.  
  
Piper then looked to Leo's glowing hands, wondering what was taking him so long. Why was she still bleeding?  
  
"Leo? Why isn't it working?" she panicked through her shaky voice. "Leo?"  
  
Leo kept his focus on Prue. All his senses were aimed on healing her. He vaguely heard Piper panting his name, vaguely. The tears in his eyes started coming harder as Prue's heartbeats drifted off in his head. They were beating weaker - he was losing her.  
  
"Leo?!" Piper yelled for answers. Why was she still unconscious? Why wasn't it working? She then turned back her attention to Prue. Gripping on to her hand and folding it in her own two hands. "Prue, honey?" she sobbed through her tears. "Ya' gotta come back to us. You can't leave me.." she held her breath for a moment, half expecting her sister to answer her. "Prue?" she pleaded. "Leo, do something!" she cried in fury. "Prue? Prue!?" she cried as she caressed her cold forehead with her hand, keeping Prue's hand still tightly enfolded in her other one.  
  
Leo barely felt the oldest Charmed one's heartbeats anymore, they were only a faint echo of what was there before. Of the life he felt slipping away through his very hands. His tears rolled down his cheeks as he refused to let her go. Refused to give up. There had to be a way.   
  
As the seconds passed by, the heartbeats ended completely. She was gone. He had lost her. He had failed her. The tears overwhelmed him as he faced the truth; There was no way. She was dead. He wasn't meant to save her. How could he NOT be meant to save her? How could The Elders let the power of three die? How could they just let her die?  
  
His hands stopped glowing and he drew them back. Wiping his runny nose with the back of his hand as he looked up to Piper in front of him.  
  
"Leo?" Piper silently asked through her tears. Why did he stop? Why wasn't he healing her. Despair entered Piper's heart as she feared the worst.  
  
Leo lightly shook his head as his tears rolled down his sore cheeks. He knew Piper and he knew this would kill her. But he couldn't save Prue. He just couldn't.  
  
"No.." Piper breathed as she paused her tears for a second. She refused to believe him. She refused to let it end like this. "No!" she yelled as her tears continued falling. "No! You heal her Leo! Don't you dare let her die!"  
  
Leo looked at Piper through his teary eyes. His vision was blurry but he didn't break away from her. He kept his gaze on her. "I'm sorry.." he sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry, Piper." he said as he shook his head.  
  
"No..." Piper shook her head in disbelief. Not wanting to believe his words. Not wanting to face the truth. She felt rage rising within her. She was helpless. She couldn't save her sister and it made her furious. "Heal her Leo!" she yelled. "You save her! You save her right now!!"   
  
As he responded by shaking his head one more time, she immediately turned to Prue. Folding her face with her shaky hands. "Prue?" she cried as she lifted her bleeding head onto her lap. "Prue??"   
  
As Prue's lifeless head rested in Piper's lap she quickly let go of it and moved her hands up to her own long, brown hair and drew it back behind both her ears. "Prue?!" she then took a hold of Prue's shoulders and shook them in an attempt to wake her up. "PRUE!?" she cried as she shook more violently, desperately.  
  
Leo watched his wife falling apart and were unable to comfort her. There was absolutely nothing he could do to make this easier on her. Nothing in the world would dry her tears. Nor his. "Piper.." he carefully said as he reached out for her arm with his hand. "She's gone."  
  
Piper instantly met his gaze at those words. That was the first time he had said it. She saw it, and she felt it. But she hadn't really believed it up until he told her. Until he said those words.  
  
She shook her head in panic as her tears flooded down her face. She let go of Prue's shoulders and grabbed a hold of her. Embraced her in a heart-aching hug. She held her so close it hurt. Her arms dozed off a little bit from the pressure. From the tight hold on Prue.  
  
Piper cried uncontrollably as she rocked her lifeless big sister in her arms. Yet, words still managed to leave her trembling lips.  
  
"No, Prue. You can't leave me... Don't leave me, Prue.." Piper sobbed through her cries as she buried her face in Prue's hair. "Don't.. Prue, come back." she hyperventilated and it was making it hard on her hard to speak. "Come back.." she broke off and surrended to her tears. Surrended to the pain. The pain of losing her sister, of losing Prue.  
  
She grabbed a hold of the back of Prue's head. She felt Prue's blood on her fingertips. The entire back of her head was covered in red, warm blood. Piper closed her eyes in agony. Why? Why had they taken her away? How could she just leave her? She couldn't make it without her. She couldn't survive. Didn't she know this? Didn't she know how much she needed her? How much she loved her?  
  
Leo watched how Piper's shoulders rapidly jumped up and down as she cried. He watched her having trouble to breath because of the tears. He watched her heart break and it was killing him. Because he could only do so much as watch. He couldn't help her. He had helped her with so many things before. There were times when she had cried and he had taken her in his arms and kissed her. Reassured her of how much he loved her and that it would get better. That they would get through it - together.  
  
But this time it wouldn't help. There wasn't a promise in the world that would stop Piper from hurting. Not a kiss passionate enough to keep her heart from breaking.  
  
And so, he could only watch.  
  
*********************************  
  
Down in the Underworld Phoebe started to lose it. It had been minutes and Cole hadn't come. There had been minutes since Leo left and she still had no idea if her sisters were okay. If they were even alive? And all she could do was wait. Wait and hope for the best. Hope that her decision had saved them. Hope that Leo had gotten there in time. And hope for Cole to show up.  
  
She paced back and forth as she played with her fingers to ease the stress, the impatience. But it didn't help. All she could think of was her sisters and Cole. What if they had done something to Cole? What if they had hurt him? What if he would never show?  
  
Just then Phoebe heard foot steps approaching. She held her breath as she wished for Cole to reveal from the shadows. How badly she wanted it to be him. NEEDED it to be him.  
  
A form stepped out of the lurking depths and Phoebe's heart skipped a beat as his face was revealed.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe cried as she ran up to him and embraced him. She took in the smell of his scent and listened closely to him breathing, as if they hadn't seen each other in years. She had been so worried.   
  
But now that he was okay, now that he was back she felt a stream of hope lighten within her. She buried herself in his comforting embrace. She felt his strong arms encircling her and she pressed her body up against his warm chest.   
  
How did he do it? How come she always felt so safe with him? In his arms.  
  
Cole held her tight as he smelled her hair. It smelled so good. It smelled - Phoebe. With a smile he buried his face in it and kissed her lightly on her head. They were together. Even at a dark place like this one, at a time like now, all the worries seemed to fade when he had her in his arms. God, he loved her!   
  
Phoebe then lifted her face and met his eyes.  
  
"We have to leave, Cole." she paused and noticed the change of look he had on his face. He was worried. "I know what I said." she continued. "But.. I can't stay here. I have to know what happened to my sisters."  
  
"Phoebe.." Cole began.  
  
"What if it's a trap?" Phoebe interrupted. "What if he betrayed us?" She stared into his eyes with despair. "I have to see them." she finished quietly yet firm.  
  
Cole couldn't say no to her. He never could. He saw how badly she wanted to see them. How badly she needed answers and he knew how dangerous it would be.  
  
"We'd be taking a huge risk." he told her calmly.   
  
But she knew he wasn't calm. She could see it in his eyes. He was just as scared as she was.  
  
"I don't care." she answered. "I can't just sit around and do nothing." Phoebe looked him deep in his eyes. Wanting him to understand why she had to leave. Wanting him to shimmer them.  
  
He didn't say anything. He just held her closer and did what he knew he'd have to pay for later; He shimmered them out of there. To the Manor. To her sisters.   
  
**********************************************************************************   
  
Please let me know what you think about my story. This is just the beginning so be patience. But for me to continue with this I need to know if you want me two. I have several stories I'm working on already and if you don't want me to, I don't see a point in beginning another one. So please, please pleeeeease review me and send me your opinion. I'd really appreciate it. 


	2. Accused

I had real trouble writing this chapter. I wanted to jump ahead and get straight to the story. But then I felt how important it was to have their reaction to Prue's death. It was something they had cut out on the show and I needed to add up for it. I'm not sure how I'm gonna get to the part this story is about. If I'll tell event from event up to the reality they're suffering in. Or if I'll just skip it and cut to the chase. Tell me what you think? It would help a lot for me to continue with this story.   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Phoebe felt herself materialising and she immediately turned to find her sisters. As she did she saw Piper crying on the floor with Prue in her arms. Leo, only feet away from them, was also crying. It didn't take long for Phoebe to realise what had happened.  
  
Cole felt Phoebe stiffen in his arms and he viewed over her head to see what startled her. His eyes fell upon her sisters and Leo. Seeing Prue wrapped up in Piper's arms like that, immediately hit him with the reality of it. He knew it would destroy Phoebe. He knew her. He almost wished he hadn't shimmered them here. He wished she hadn't seen this. He wished he could spare her the suffer of the loss.   
  
But he couldn't.  
  
Phoebe twisted in his embrace and he instantly removed his arms that were enfolding her - released her from him. With shaky steps, Phoebe stepped away from Cole's safe embrace, towards the others. Hypnotised by the image before her.  
  
"Prue..." she breathed out in fear. Hoping that maybe it wasn't as it seemed. Just MAYBE everything was fine...  
  
Piper lifted her head, which she had kept buried in Prue's hair, as she heard the words and turned to meet Phoebe's eyes as tears began to fall from them. Where had she been? Where did she come from? She never heard her enter the room. She then looked behind her crying baby sister and spotted Cole. Piper tightened her jaw as she understood why Phoebe hadn't answered before. This was her excuse? She had been with HIM?  
  
"Piper..." Phoebe sobbed as she had began crying. When she was down in the Underworld, waiting for Cole. She had promised herself that what ever might have happened, she wouldn't cry. Crying made things so much harder on everyone else. She wanted to stay strong for the ones that needed her. But she couldn't control her tears. It was beyond her power. Her tears had washed over her like a sudden storm, overwhelming her. Phoebe walked closer to them as to if to sit down.  
  
"You." Piper sneezed with cold eyes glaring back at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe completely froze where she stood. Taken aback by her sisters deadly tone of voice.  
  
"Piper, I--" Phoebe began.  
  
"I called for you." Piper said quietly. She shook her head in disbelief and continued. "I called for you and you didn't answer!" she cried furiously as her tears tumbled down her cheeks. They had been attacked by Shax and she had begged for Phoebe to come and help them. To come and read the spell. But she never came.  
  
Phoebe tried to explain herself but Piper wouldn't let her.  
  
"We were here, bleeding to death. And this whole time, you were with him?" Piper spoke the words as if she couldn't believe them herself. Phoebe had been with her demon-boyfriend instead of saving Prue.  
  
In tears Phoebe shook her head. "Piper you don't underst--"  
  
"I don't understand?!" Piper interrupted furiously. What was there not to understand? "You were screwing him when we were here, knocked out... bleeding. And now Prue's dead." Piper told her. "She's dead!"  
  
Piper's words stung Phoebe like knifes to the heart as they reached her. And Phoebe tried to stay calm. She tried to be strong. But it was just too hard. Not only had she lost Prue, but maybe Piper as well... Piper was so angry with her. So angry.  
  
"Piper..." Leo calmly said as he laid a hand on Piper's shoulder to calm her down. He knew she was hurting and that all this was her way of dealing with it. But it didn't make it any less wrong.  
  
"Don't you 'Piper' me!" Piper yelled as she turned to her husband. "Prue's dead and it's because of her!" She then turned her head back to Phoebe and screamed. "Because of you!"  
  
Cole noticed Phoebe's shoulders shaking from her tears as Piper accused her of this. Accused her of their sister's death. And he wasn't just going to stand by and watch her blame Phoebe. Watch Piper rip her apart. He walked up to Phoebe from behind and put an arm around her waist while he protectively caressed her shoulder with his other hand. He loved this woman and would do anything for her. Piper had no reason to act this way towards her. She had no right blaming Phoebe.  
  
"Enough!" he yelled as his eyes pierced into Piper's.  
  
Piper glared back at Cole, surprised he dared to open his evil mouth. He didn't have a say in this. How was he even allowed to stand there?  
  
"How dare you?" she asked him. "How dare you stand there and tell me it's enough?!"  
  
"It's her sister too." Cole interrupted Piper. "You can't blame her for what's happened!" Cole yelled as he, with his eyes, pointed to Prue's lifeless body in Piper's arms. "Can't you see what it's doing to her?!"  
  
"Cole..." Phoebe pleaded through her tears as she reached for his hand on her shoulder, gently grabbing it with hers. He didn't have to stand up for her. The last thing she needed was him and Piper fighting with each other.  
  
"I don't care what it's doing to her!" Piper yelled, using every cell in her body to strengthen her voice. It was still very weak and unsteady from crying. From all of her tears.  
  
"Piper..." Leo urged Piper to calm down again.  
  
"No!" Piper cried as she turned to Leo with tears shooting from her eyes. "She chose him over us, Leo!" Piper inhaled breathlessly as she barely herself could believe her words. Phoebe had chosen her demonic boyfriend over her sisters and it had cost them Prue's life. "She chose him over Prue!"  
  
"Piper..." Leo quietly said as he tried to encounter her.  
  
"Don't!" Piper warned him as she held up her hand to keep his distant from her. "Don't, Leo." She told him with dark words hissing through her clenched teeth.  
  
Leo only looked at her. He didn't know how to respond. He had never seen Piper like this before. She was holding onto Prue's body so tight. So tight it was scaring him. It didn't seem like she would be able to let her go - ever. He knew Piper was hurting. He understood how painful it was for her to lose her big sister. Because he knew ho much Prue meant to her. But he also knew that she was walking down the wrong path. He had to bring her back on the right side of everything. The side of good.  
  
"Piper.." Leo carefully began talking to his wife. He had to suppress his tears to speak at all. "She's gone. And.. and I know it hurts. But.." he didn't know how to move on. How to smash the last stream of hope inside of her? It would eclipse her heart. But he simply had to. "Prue's dead and she won't come back. No matter who you blame, no matter what you say, she'll still be gone."  
  
Piper just looked at him. Not a single movement in her face, no signs of feelings at all. She just looked at him with this empty gaze. Her face looked blank. Did she even hear him at all? Then her blank eyes fell upon her dead sister.  
  
Piper carefully moved Prue's body from her lap and tenderly placed her on the floor and just looked at her for a few seconds. She then dried the last of her tears and spoke with a dark, bitter voice as she still kept her gaze locked on Prue.  
  
"Not if I can help it." she said and rose to her feet, sending Leo one last empty look before turning around and running upstairs.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
Leo wanted to run after her. He wanted to run up those stairs so he could dry her tears. He wanted to be the one to comfort her, like he always did when she was upset. But he knew he couldn't. She was beyond his reach. He had to let her go. He had to leave her alone, leave her to mourn her sister's death. But it hurt so much to see her this way and not doing anything about it. He almost felt as he was losing her. That him saving her life, healing her bleeding wounds, wasn't enough to save her. Maybe it just wasn't enough. He then turned his attention to the youngest Halliwell - Phoebe.  
  
She was staring out in the empty air. Her tears kept falling down her cheeks but it was as if she didn't notice she was crying. Her eyes cried when her face didn't. Her features seemed frozen almost. She was obviously in shock. Maybe the reality of it all just hit her.   
  
Phoebe just couldn't believe it. It had all happened so fast. They had shimmered in only a moment ago... and now all this? She just couldn't believe it. It seemed like a horrible nightmare almost. Trying to scare her. Trying to provide her with her worst fear.  
  
Phoebe lowered her eyes to Prue. She was lying on the floor, her hair covered in blood. The strange thing was how peaceful she looked, like she was only sleeping. Phoebe kept her gaze on Prue, as if she was waiting for her to wake up. Waiting for herself to wake up from this nightmare that was haunting her. Seconds passed and still Prue wouldn't move. Her chest remained still, it's soothing way to rise up and down never showed. There was no air dancing through her lungs. No breath escaping her lips. Because, Phoebe realised, there was no life floating through her.   
  
Phoebe felt a lump tickling in her throat, She felt her pain dying to get out. Dying to reveal itself to the world. But Phoebe wasn't ready. The tears that had managed to escape her eyes, tumbled down her cheeks as she watched her sister's lifeless body before her. Her dead sister's body. How could this have happened? How could Prue not be alive? Piper was the one who died before they turned back time. How could Prue die?   
  
Piper was right, Phoebe thought. I am the one to blame. I should have been here. I should have saved her.  
  
Phoebe couldn't handle staying here. She couldn't handle looking at Prue's dead body. She just couldn't handle it.   
  
Without a word spoken, she turned around and walked up the stairs. Slow, steady steps led her up towards the second floor while she held on to the handle, supporting herself. She had to force herself not to turn around and look at Prue. She wanted to see her, she wanted to hold her. Knowing it might be her last chance. But she just couldn't handle it. It was just too hard. It felt wrong leaving Prue like this, bleeding on the floor. But she didn't have the strength to face her. She didn't have the power to be strong.  
  
Prue always were the strong sister. The one you'd come to with your problems and the one you'd rely on when you were down. Without Prue, there was no one to find your strength from. She couldn't find it within herself. Within herself she found nothing but emptiness. And that wasn't enough. She wasn't enough.   
  
So she kept her tears in control. Kept her face straight, though she was screaming inside. Her eyes searched the steps up towards the second floor. She continued walking in the same pace. Walking upstairs. Maybe she was running away. But she didn't care. She didn't have the power to care. She had nothing. Not anymore.  
  
Not far from the stairs, Cole stood. Watching Phoebe closely as she left them. As she ran away from her pain. His heart ached when he saw her like this. The person he loved most of all the people in the entire world, perhaps the only one he had ever loved, was in pain. She was miserable because she had lost her sister. She had lost her and Cole couldn't help. He couldn't take her pain away because he couldn't bring Prue back. Had he had the power...   
  
There wasn't a single thing he wouldn't do for her. He'd give his own life for her in a second, he wouldn't even think about it. Because he loved her. He loved her with every fibre in his body, with every breath of his life and he always would. But no matter how strong his love was for her, it wasn't strong enough. It wouldn't save her from this tragedy.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
As Phoebe was out of sight. Cole looked around the room, finding him and Leo alone. It was then that he realised that no one had said anything in a long time. Not that there was need for words. It just, moments like these always made him feel awkward, uncomfortable. He wanted to break to ice by saying something, anything. But by the look on Leo's face... he figured the best thing to do would be to remain silent.  
  
Leo looked at Prue's body. Still feeling tears burning from his eyes as he did. She was really gone. How would they ever recover from this? How would Piper get out of this in one piece? How could The Elders let this happen? How could they do this to them?  
  
As Leo hastily turned his head he saw Cole staring at him. Observing him. They were alone. Whitelighter and demon. He opened his mouth to say something, realising no one had in a long time, but nothing came out. He couldn't find the right words, was there even such a thing?  
  
Cole noticed Leo's attempt to break the silence between them and decided to back him up. He didn't look to be doing so well. Barely holding up.  
  
"I'm sorry." Cole said sincerely as he met Leo's teary gaze. He could actually feel it himself how the words just came straight form his heart. That usually never happened while Phoebe wasn't around. But he really felt sorry for Leo. He felt sorry for them all. Even he knew how much Prue had meant to them, how close the sisters were. He knew very well.  
  
"Me too.." Leo answered as he gave a slight smile to show Cole he appreciated his concern.  
  
Without a warning their friendly moment was interrupted by a demon that shimmered in behind Cole.  
  
Before Leo had the chance to warn Cole, Cole noticed the change of expression his face had and instantly turned around to see what caused it - A bounty hunter. Not to Cole's surprise. He had taken care of his share of bounty hunters during his days and so this one didn't seem as much of a threat.  
  
He conjured up an enerygball that he threw across the room, destroying the demon before he had a chance to realise what hit him.  
  
Cole let out a breath of relief as he turned around, back to face Leo.  
  
"There will be more of were that came from." Cole said bitterly. He knew what he had to do, in order to protect Phoebe. "I should probably go. It isn't safe now that the power of three is gone. You don't need me as some demon magnet around here." Cole didn't want to leave. He wanted to be there for Phoebe now that she needed him the most. But staying here would only put her in more danger.  
  
Leo simply nodded to affirm Cole that he agreed; It was the best thing to do.  
  
Cole was about to turn around but then changed his mind and looked over to Leo.  
  
"Tell her..." he hesitated to take a minute and figure out what to say. But then he knew. It was obvious. "Tell her I love her." Cole said almost sadly as he met Leo's understanding gaze. He then lowered his eyes to the floor and turned away from Leo.  
  
Leo watched how Cole's body faded as he shimmered out. The words he was asked to pass on to Phoebe, echoed in his head. He really meant them. He really did love her, with all his heart. Then his thoughts immediately went to Piper. His concern for her was tarring him up. She had to make it out of this. She had to.   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Hm.. so there you have it. If you haven't noticed, this story has longer chapters then my other stories. I'm hoping it is something I'll live up to as this story goes along but I can't promise anything. Now please, review and tell me what you think of it so far. I need your opinion in order to continue. 


	3. Accepting a tragedy

This story is moving forward very slow. I've decided to not skip events. I'll try to write them down as describing as possible. I have all these scenes pictured in my mind and I wish they had they same affect on you. I want you to see these people in front of you, speaking these words and thinking these thoughts. After all, it was something the show never shared with us.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
- - - -I've never done this before. I always thought dairy's were for losers. But there's a first time for everything, I guess. I just didn't know what to do. As I got up here, in my room. I closed the door and felt so lost. I had no idea what to do. This was the only thing that came up, strangely. It's so hard to believe. My life has abandoned me. Prue's downstairs. Bleeding on the floor. For some reason unknown to us, she couldn't be saved. I don't get it. We've died before, we've faced death on many occasions. But this time it's different. This time everyone knows it; It's permanent. There's no coming back and it scares the hell out of me. Piper thinks it's my fault and I can't argue on that. Hadn't I insisted on waiting for Cole, there might have been a chance we'd make it. There might have been a chance to save her. I guess we'll never know now. It's something I'll have to carry inside of me forever, nagging and whispering.; What if I acted differently?- - - -  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Phoebe laid on her bed, her stomach pressed against the sheets as she let her pen dance across the paper. The words writing themselves almost. It was a strange feeling. She had never surrendered to her thoughts like this before. She still fought the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. She still fought the grieving process. She had to stay strong. Prue would've.  
  
And it wasn't enough that Prue died. She had to loose Piper too? She had never seen Piper this angry before. And now, as she was alone with her thoughts. She began to believe that Piper had all the right to barge at her like that. She started to blame herself. How could she not? Because the truth still remained - had she and Leo orbed up here earlier it might not have been too late. Prue might have still been alive.  
  
But, then what if she and Leo had orbed out.. What would have happened to Cole? When he realised Phoebe was gone. What if he thought they took her? What if they had hurt him? What if they had killed him? Would she been able to live with herself then? Knowing there was a chance she could've prevented it?  
  
It all came down to her making a decision. She had to choose. She had to choose between her sister and the love of her life. She had to choose between Prue and Cole. And Piper was right. She had chosen Cole over Prue. And it was her choice that killed Prue. It was her fault. But she couldn't just leave Cole there. She just couldn't...  
  
It was so unfair! Why did she even have to choose in the first place? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't those stupid Elders just do their frickin' job and look out for Prue? Keep her alive?! Keep the Power of Three alive?! That was all they cared about anyway. To keep the Power of Three safe so they could use the three of them as fighting soldiers against demons.  
  
And now look what happened!  
  
Phoebe felt a tear escaping her eye and she felt it sliding down her cheek. Following the curves of her face. Until it reached the end of her chin and finally left her. Fell upon the paper of her diary. Drowning the words she had written there just seconds ago.  
  
Phoebe angrily wiped her cheek with the back of her left hand, cleaning off the trace of her tear as she suppressed her pain and grabbed a tighter hold of the pencil, continuing writing down her thoughts.   
  
This time she wasn't going to give in. She wasn't going to surrender to her pain. She wasn't going to cry. Not this time.  
  
****************************  
  
"Piper?" Leo gently asked as he finally stepped into the attic. He had left her alone for a while. Left her to her pain. Until he decided it was safe to see her. Until his concern got the best of him. "Piper, what are you doing?" he asked worried as he saw Piper seated on the floor in the middle of the attic, surrounded by candles. The shadows of their flames flickered on her tormented face as she furiously flipped through the Book of Shadows. He could see the traces of the tears that had been haunting her. Hurting her. "Piper--"  
  
"Why isn't it working?!" Piper cut Leo off without even looking up from the book. She had been searching the book for some time now. Trying out different spells but none of them helped. None of them worked. "Why aren't any of the spells helping?" she continued flipping the pages in the book. So violently Leo was afraid she might tore them. Piper finally looked up and met Leo's worried eyes and cried. "What is it that I'm doing wrong?"  
  
"Piper.." Leo said quietly as he carefully walked up to her, sat down next to her in order to embrace her.  
  
"No!" Piper yelled as she pushed him away. She didn't need a hug. She needed an answer. "Why have the book suddenly abandoned me?" She asked him as she frightened met his concerned gaze. "We've been through this before...." Her tears drowned her voice and she took a deep breath in order to talk. "Why now?" Piper asked, afraid of what his answer might be. Afraid there was no way of correcting this terrible mistake. Because, that's what it was. A mistake.  
  
"She's gone.." Leo whispered as he looked Piper deep into her eyes. Facing her fragile soul. "You're not suppose to bring her back." he continued. "What has happened is beyond horrible but.. we have to accept that it has. We have to accept that Prue's no longer with us. And I know it's hard." He said as he knew he was pushing it too far if he'd say what he was about to say. But he didn't have a choice. He had to continue. "I know it's hard but we have to hold it together. We have to pull ourselves together long enough to deal with Prue downstairs. We can't just leave her there Piper, you know we can't." He looked into her eyes as he waited for her reaction.  
  
Piper knew that if they dealt with Prue's body it would mean accepting she wasn't coming back. It would mean stop fighting for her and moving on with their lives. It would mean accepting the one thing Piper couldn't - Prue's death.  
  
"No." Piper answered as she broke his gaze and returned to the Book of Shadows. Continued flipping the pages, hysterically tried to find a spell that would save her from her pain. A spell that would bring her sister back. "No.. No, there has to be a way." she said as her eyes frantically scanned the pages.  
  
"Piper.." Leo whispered as he watched his wife in denial, ignoring the truth. If there was any way of making this easier on her? Any way to take her pain away because he couldn't stand seeing her like this.  
  
"No." Piper said as she kept looking through the book. "No, there's a way. Somewhere in here. I know there is... Somewhere--"  
  
"Piper." Leo said as he gently put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Piper stopped flipping the pages and lowered her head in defeat, in despair. She covered her mouth with her right hand in an attempt to silent her cries. Then she closed her eyes, tight, trying to lock her tears inside. But somehow they managed to escape. Somehow they managed to wash down her face. Silently she cried until she had to breath in for air and a loud sob echoed through her inhale.  
  
"Why couldn't you save her?" Piper cried. She knew that Leo had healed her first and that maybe if he hadn't, Prue would still be alive now. "Why'd you have to heal me first?" Piper sobbed as she looked up at him and met his eyes.  
  
Leo's eyes were covered in guilt. Because he knew that he had healed Piper first. He had chose to heal her first because she was his wife, he loved her with all his heart and he couldn't live without her. Perhaps it was his fault that Prue was gone. Perhaps he should have healed her first. But at the risk of loosing Piper? No, if he had to make the same decision again, he'd still chose Piper. He'd still follow his heart.  
  
"You just healed me cause I'm your wife.." Piper sobbed, her voice was very fragile but she still went on. "You chose wrong!" Piper tried to yell. "You should've healed Prue, she's the super-witch. You should've... You should've healed her.." Piper cried as her tears drowned her voice.  
  
Leo searched for her eyes and as they found eyecontact he spoke. "And let you die?" He too was crying now, he wanted to stay strong for Piper but he couldn't keep his tears from falling.  
  
Piper's tears eased for a moment as she looked at Leo, pondering his question. Then as she was about to speak, her sobs overwhelmed her. "I.. I.." She took a deep breath in order to go on. "I can't live without her anyway.." After those words, Piper's tears overtook her. Even if she wanted to say something now, she simply couldn't. She had trouble enough breathing.   
  
Leo moved in closer as Piper bowed down her head in tears. He embraced her in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder as her sobbing cries found his ear. He held a firmer grip on her, held her closer to let her know she wasn't alone in this. To let her know she had him, that he was there. Right there by her side. His hug urged her to let her tears fall. She had to set them free in order to accept Prue's death. She had to cry. Holding her feelings inside would only tear her apart.  
  
And she cried. She cried to the point where she couldn't breathe anymore. Her sobs choked her breath and she inhaled hysterically as she fought for air to enter her lungs. She held on to the back of Leo's sweater, gripping it with her hand as she buried her wet face in his neck. The smell of his presence calmed her down a bit. The feeling of his arms rapped around her gave her the slightest comfort. It didn't take the pain away, but it helped. It helped her dealing with the pain. Coping with the tragedy. And for that she was thankful.  
  
*******************************  
  
Cole looked around, searching the place for enemies. He had just shimmered in and the dark tunnels of the Underworld was a dangerous place, especially now. He knew that. But he had to risk it. He had to find out if there were any demons following her. He had to find out if Phoebe was safe. Just as he thought there was no danger, a feeling washed over him. It was the feeling of evil. He felt a knife pointing to the back of his neck and a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Back so soon, Belthazor?"  
  
"Of course." Cole answered. "I knew you'd miss me. Sarvoid." he finished sarcastically.  
  
Sarvoid was, just like Cole, one of the Source's personal hitmans. They had never been on friendly terms. Even as they were on the same side. They had fought over the Source's attention. And Cole had beaten him as he earned the job of taking out the Charmed Ones. Sarvoid had hated him ever since. The fact that Cole had switched sides and joined the side of good didn't exactly make Sarvoid a bigger fan of his. He absolutely loathed his presence and Cole enjoyed it.  
  
Sarvoid swiftly turned Cole around and grabbed his black robe as he violently pushed him up against the wall and pressed the athame against his throat.  
  
"I have a message to deliver, O mighty Belthazor." Sarvoid mocked him as his furious eyes met Cole's steady gaze.  
  
"Oh really?" Cole said. "You're not just gonna kill me then?" he challenged with a smile.  
  
"I'm tempted. BELIEVE me." Sarvoid replied as he pressed his athame stronger against Cole's throat. "But he wants you alive."  
  
"Wow, I'm honoured." Cole joked as the sharp athame tickled his throat.  
  
"Join us and we'll spare the witches lives." Sarvoid said firmly as he ignored Cole's comment. He playfully twisted the knife if his hand.  
  
"I won't let you hurt them." Cole hissed as his face turned serious. He'd rather die on the spot then having Phoebe hurt. That was just not an option.  
  
"You're not exactly in the position to stop me." Sarvoid smiled as he looked Cole up and down.  
  
"I swear. If you as much as touch her.." Cole threatened.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." Sarvoid interrupted him and pressed the athame even tighter against him. "You just take up on our offer and I won't." he said as he stared into Cole's threatening eyes. "As simple as that."  
  
Sarvoid then let go of Cole and pushed him roughly to the wall as he took a step back and placed the athame in his coat pocket.  
  
Cole glared at him with hatred shooting from his eyes as he pondered on whether to kill him or not. Not that it would make any difference. The threatening would still stand and Phoebe's life would still be in danger. And without the Power of Three to protect her...  
  
"I'd think about it if I were you." Sarvoid said right before he shimmered out with a grim smile.  
  
His cockiness really bothered Cole and he regretted that he didn't energyball his sorry ass   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Yep, managed to squeeze in a scene with Cole. He really is the best character to have ever entered that show and I curse upon the writers for killing him off the way they did. That's just something I'll never get past, no matter how many fanfics I write. Watch out for the next chapter! He'll make an appearance there as well. Wish I could have him in all the chapters. So, what do you think so far? It's hard to keep them in character. Especially when they have to deal with a tragedy as heartbreaking as this one. But I'm doing my best and I hope that's good enough. So please, review and tell me what you think of the story? Pleeaase? I live for reviews!! 


	4. Missing the one you love

Basic facts. When there's this:   
  
- - - -in front and after a text- - - -   
  
It means that someone's writing. In this case it's Phoebe writing in her diary. Just to make that clear. Okay? On with the story.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Phoebe sat by her window with her diary in her lap and dreamingly stared out, looking at the sun waking up from it's sleep, watching the world continue without Prue in it. She was worried. She was worried about Cole. It had been days since she had last seen him. The day Prue died.  
  
So much had happened since then. She still remembered that day so clearly. Every word spoken would be forever printed in her memory.   
  
She remembered how she had called Darryl and told him about Prue. She remembered how the police had entered the Manor with cameras and equipment, questioning her and Piper. Asking them about what happened to Prue and the Doctor. She remembered Darryl's expression when he spotted Prue's body on the floor. She remembered how he tried to strangle the tears in his eyes when he had to do his job; Investigate the crime scene.   
  
She remembered how she had lied and told the police that she and Piper came home and found them like this. She remembered how the police took notes of their story and how they had covered Prue with a plastic bag and lifted her onto the stretcher. She remembered how Piper had cried and called Prue's name as they carried her out of the Manor and put her into the ambulance. She remembered how she held Piper in order to calm her down as the ambulance left. She remembered how Piper had screamed and cried as the ambulance drove off and she remembered how helpless she felt. She also remembered how she had denied herself her own tears.   
  
Even till this day she hadn't let them fall. There hadn't been any time to grieve. She had to stay strong for Piper. Piper was a wreck. A complete wreck. Even though Piper didn't blame Phoebe for Prue's death anymore. Phoebe could still feel how Piper deep inside still believed it was her fault. She could feel it.  
  
Leo said she imagined this and the that only person blaming Phoebe, was herself. In a way that was true. Because Phoebe did blame herself. How could she not? But Phoebe could also feel that she wasn't the only one blaming themselves.  
  
Leo. Leo carried guilt for Prue's death. Even though he had never told her. She knew he blamed himself. He blamed himself for healing Piper first. For choosing with his heart. For letting Prue die.  
  
The only one who really deserved to be blamed, was the demon that killed her. The demon that attacked her and ended her life. Just blew it out, like a candle. He carried the blame. And all three of them blamed him. Everyone blamed Shax.  
  
Then Phoebe's thoughts returned to Cole. The last thing she heard from him was a message he had given Leo;   
  
"Tell her I love her."   
  
Well yeah, that was sweet but it didn't make her any less worried. He had been gone for days and no one had heard from him. Today was Prue's funeral and Phoebe wouldn't last through it without him. She needed him by her side, she needed his love to strengthen her. But he wasn't here.  
  
What if something had happened? What if he had been hurt? What if the Source had caught him? What if.. What if he had been killed? She couldn't handle another ones death. She just couldn't. He had to be okay. He had to.  
  
Phoebe then took a deep breath and returned her attention to her diary. It had been the only thing she had really opened up to these last few days. The only thing she had turned to.  
  
- - -Another sunrise and still no Cole. I'm beginning to think the worst. I know I shouldn't.. But how can I not? I miss him so much. I need him here. How will I get through Prue's funeral without him? I know that Piper and I should grieve together but, she turns to Leo and I turn here.. to my diary. Not much of a consolation I guess, but it helps. It really helps. I just don't see how it will help me while I'm sitting there in Church, watching Prue's coffin before me and walk up to it, to give her my flowers. How the hell is it suppose to help me then?- - -  
  
Phoebe suddenly felt a familiar feeling. She felt a burning sensation from her eyes and she desperately tried to suppress it as she continued writing. She knew that if she let only one tear slip by, there would be a river following it and that was something she simply couldn't handle.  
  
- - -I don't understand how this could've happened? I don't understand how she can be gone? I don't understand how I'll never hear her voice again or how I'll never hold her in my arms again?- - -  
  
The image of Prue lying on the floor;nb bleeding, flashed before Phoebe's eyes and she remembered how she had just walked by her and left upstairs. She remembered the feeling when she just wanted to turn around and run back downstairs and take Prue in her arms. Hold her and cry out her name. She remembered how she had suppressed that feeling and continued walking up the stairs.  
  
It had been her last chance to hold Prue and she had missed it.  
  
Now Phoebe couldn't even see the words she was writing anymore. There were so many tears clouding her vision, blurring her eyes. And the more Phoebe tried to make them go away the bigger the lump in her throat grew. It burned and hurt inside her throat and she was afraid of breathing. Afraid it might release it and set her tears free.  
  
To her horror, she felt a tear escaping from the corner of her eye and she immediately closed her eyes in order to keep the rest of them inside. As she did, two more tears fell down her face, one from each eye and Phoebe bit her lip as she wished for them to stop. Without her being able to control it, more tears escaped and her cheeks started to itch from them.   
  
Phoebe let go of her pen and took a deep breath to control herself. She felt her stomach and chest jumping from her tears and she rested her forehead in her palm to calm herself down. She was falling apart and she didn't have the time.  
  
Phoebe buried her face in her hands in one last attempt to control her tears.. but it failed. Nothing helped. Her tears kept coming harder and harder until she felt her hands soaked in them. Beaten by torment, she peeked through her fingers and found her diary drowned by her tears. The word; Prue. Was all wet and blurry.   
  
She sobbed heavily as the feeling she had carried inside herself for so long was finally released. The feeling of grief. She had lost a sister and she hadn't allowed herself to cry about it. She hadn't allowed herself to mourn. But a feeling as painful as that could only be postponed - not avoided.   
  
Finally Phoebe was crying. She was crying so hard that she couldn't breathe. Her entire body jumped hysterically as she drew her legs closer to herself and folded her arms around them. Then Phoebe buried her head in-between her knees and cried as her pain washed over her. The pain of having someone snatched away from you. The pain of loosing Prue.  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
Afterwards Phoebe felt a bit better, better from crying. She decided to take a shower. She hadn't slept much that night, constantly waking up from nightmares about Cole. Nightmares where he'd be hurt or in pain. Some of them seemed so real she almost though they were premonitions. But deep down she knew her dreams were nothing but a result from her worrying all the time. So a nice, warm shower was just what she needed.  
  
Phoebe got up from her seated position in the window and walked over to her desk where she put down her diary. The pen managed to roll of the book and Phoebe wasn't quick enough to catch it. Sometimes Piper's freezing power would come in real handy, Phoebe thought.   
  
Phoebe bent down to pick up her pencil and leaned in under the desk to reach it. As she grabbed the pen she noticed something else under the desk.   
  
She had to get down on all four in order to reach that far in and she crawled inside to see what her eye had caught - a picture. It was a tiny picture of her and Cole. She remembered how she had thrown in away as they had broken up, when Raynor had forced him to kill the witch. How did it end up under her desk? Phoebe didn't think much about it, instead she reached for the photograph.  
  
The second it touched her fingertips Phoebe was thrown into a premonition.  
  
*She saw Cole pressed up against a wall by a man who pointed a knife to his throat. But Phoebe soon noticed that it wasn't a knife. It was an athame. Which means that it wasn't a man threatening him. It was a demon.*  
  
The vision lasted only for a short moment and as sudden as it came it disappeared. Leaving Phoebe breathless afterwards. Grasping for air.  
  
What did this mean? Did it mean that Cole was alive? Or maybe it was a vision of the past? Meaning that the demon may as well have killed him.  
  
Phoebe started to panic at the thought of Cole being dead. She couldn't handle loosing him. It would surely kill her.   
  
She crawled out from under the desk as she felt her tears catching up with her again. It didn't take long for them to find their way back to her eyes. As Phoebe's tears tumbled down her sore cheeks she couldn't find the strength to stand up, so she remained seated on the floor. On her knees right next to her desk.  
  
He had to be okay. He had to. If anything happened to him...  
  
"Cole.. please..." Phoebe pleaded through her aching tears.  
  
As on cue, a deeply-missed voice called out to her from the opposite side of her room.   
  
"Phoebe..?" Cole spoke in concern as he spotted Phoebe crying on the floor. Seeing her this upset almost brought tears to his own eyes.  
  
When Phoebe heard the voice her tears stopped abruptly. Even though she knew who's voice it was, she was afraid to believe it. Could it really be him?  
  
Phoebe swiftly turned her head to face Cole's worried eyes. It was really him. It was Cole, alive and well, standing in her room. It seemed like a dream almost. Her tears quickly caught up with her again and she wasn't late rising to her feet.  
  
Cole moved hurriedly towards her, not wanting to live another second without holding her in his arms. He needed her. As they met up in the middle of the room he felt her arms wrapping around his neck. Her very touch brought him to life, he could feel it. He enfolded her with his arms, arms that had longed for her body, for her skin, for her hair. He explored every part of her body as his lips hungrily searched for hers.  
  
As Phoebe kissed him passionately she found it odd that she had the strength to. Only seconds ago she wasn't strong enough to even stand up. And now, as he showed. She was up and away in a split-second. A wink of an eye and you'd miss it. He really did give her strength. His very presence filled her with strength to move on. Strength to LIVE on. God, she missed him!  
  
"Cole.." Phoebe spoke breathlessly between the kisses. The single word alone told him how much she wanted him. How much she needed him.  
  
"Phoe.." Cole moaned, trying to pronounce her name. It was hard though, while their lips kept finding each other's. He had missed her so much, he had been so worried. And to actually stand here, feeling her in his arms, almost seemed to good to be true. How could he ever let go of her?  
  
"I missed you so much." Phoebe managed to say, while her lips were free as his kisses caressed the lines of her neck. Her heartbeats increased dangerously fast, the way only he could increase them. He was the only one it called for. It felt so good. She had longed for his kisses, craved for his touch. Because she had feared for his life.  
  
"I was so worried, Phoebe." Cole said while he placed kisses all over her neck. There was so much he wanted to say to her. But he realised getting out even one word was hard enough. So he decided to sum up all his feelings for her in one sentence. "I love you so much." he breathed with desire.  
  
Phoebe took a hold of his face, framing it with her hands as she brought it in front of her own. Meeting his lusting, blue eyes, their very look made her warm inside. He still managed to wake butterflies in her stomach. It had been a year, and he still managed to steal her breath. She wanted to tell him something but decided it could wait. Instead she closed her eyes and pressed her lips roughly against his, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Memorising it's shape and touch with it.  
  
Cole responded to the kiss by smoothly nurturing the inside of her mouth with his tongue, caressing it.  
  
Then Phoebe decided it was time to break it up. She had to tell him about her premonition. She had to ask him about where he had been. She had been worried sick and she needed to know.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe said as she drew back her lips and opened her eyes to search for his.  
  
He looked at her with concern in his eyes. She wanted to tell him something, and he wanted to listen. He folded her face with his two hands, her tiny face almost disappeared in his big hands, he couldn't help to smile about it.  
  
"Where were you?" Phoebe finally asked worried. "Why didn't you let me know? I was so worried.. I thought that.."  
  
"Shhy.." Cole calmed Phoebe as she started to ramble. "It's okay, I'm here now. I'm okay."  
  
"I thought I'd lost you.." Phoebe whined, tears filling up in her eyes.  
  
"You'll never lose me." Cole ensured her as he stared into her eyes with the most caring gaze. It was the look of love.  
  
Phoebe threw her arms around his neck as she rested her tired head on his strong shoulder. She loved him so much, so much that it hurt. It actually hurt when he wasn't there. When they weren't together.   
  
"I love you so much, Cole." She cried as a tear fell from her eye, sliding down her face and landed upon the fabric of his jacket.  
  
"I know." Cole spoke. "I love you too." he finished quietly as he protectively encircled her body with his arms, pulling her closer to himself.  
  
"I.. I had a premonition.." Phoebe said as her tears kept running down her face, pouring down his shoulder.  
  
Cole worriedly moved away from her, loosened his hold so she could lift her head and meet his gaze.  
  
"Someone pressed you up against a wall, threatening you with an athame.." Phoebe began.  
  
"Sarvoid." Cole interrupted as he looked beyond her gaze, staring out into emptiness.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked worried as she tried to find contact with his eyes again.  
  
Cole locked their eyes as he explained what had happened. "It already happened. Sarvoid delivered a message from the Source..." he trailed off.  
  
"Saying?" Phoebe urged Cole to proceed.  
  
"They want me to cross over." Cole admitted. Phoebe was just about to protest but he continued before she had the chance. "Or he'll kill you and Piper."  
  
"I don't care, Cole." Phoebe said as she shook her head at him. "I've come too far to lose you now." she said as she met his eyes.  
  
"We might not have a choice." Cole said calmly. Cole had thought about what Sarvoid had told him. If he had to turn evil in order to save Phoebe's life, he would. To him, there was nothing more important then her.  
  
"There is always a choice, Cole!" Phoebe yelled as she desperately tried to make him see this from her point of view. She simply couldn't handle loosing him.  
  
"My choice is you." Cole said firmly. "My number one concern is your well being."  
  
"What? And you think by leaving me, I'll be fine?!" Phoebe yelled with panic entering her voice. She urged herself to calm down before she continued. "Cole, I need you." she said as she pointed to her chest with her hands. "I need you and I'm not going to just give up on you. If it's a fight he wants then he can have it!"  
  
"But your not the Charmed Ones anymore." Cole reminded her.  
  
"I don't care!" Phoebe yelled. "I need you in my life and I'm going to fight for you. There is no way he can have you." she finished as she looked him determined in his eyes.  
  
Cole couldn't help but smile. He knew how stubborn Phoebe could be. He knew that when she had made up her mind, there was no way changing it. And he loved her for it.  
  
"I've just lost my big sister." Phoebe said, staring into his sympathetic gaze. "Today's Prue's funeral and I won't last through it without you by my side. I'm not loosing you too."  
  
Cole leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. Phoebe felt as if his soft kiss brushed away all her worries and problems. She felt safe. He was one gifted half-demon, she though as a smile entered her tired face. It was the first smile in days at the Halliwell Manor.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to update. But I hope you liked this. I know the reunion had many similarities to 'the demon that came in from the cold' . But that episode inspired me a lot to this scene. Anyway, please review me and tell me about what you think of this. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Promise! 


	5. A blown out candle

Yes, here's the fifth chapter. You probably recognise it from the 'Charmed again' episode. Therefor there are many lines in this chapter I don't own. However, I have made changes and those do belong to me, I think. It's not all copied from the show. In this chapter, the story has an important event turning the saga to a whole other direction. Please enjoy and I apologise for taking so long to update.   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us." The Priestess spoke with a light voice. All the guests at the funeral listened intense to her words.  
  
It was Prue's funeral and Phoebe watched the beautiful ivory-colored coffin, placed on the pedestal amongst the flowers. The flowers she had picked out. Piper had been too upset to deal with anything right now. She was a mess, a total mess. And who could blame her?   
  
For the first time in Phoebe's life, Phoebe had been the one to take care of the responsibilities. Phoebe had been the one dealing out the cards. She stared upon the flower-bed and Prue's coffin. Phoebe imagined she would have been pleased about her choice. Piper said Phoebe had picked a beautiful coffin and Piper believed Prue would've liked it. This filled Phoebe'a heart with joy. Because if Prue was happy, then SHE was happy.  
  
The priestess stood before a blue silk covered altar table, which was adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord laid before the chalice, three lit candles surrounded it, symbolising birth, death, and the rebirth.  
  
"The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister." The Priestess continued as Phoebe looked down to the funeral program she was holding in her hands that had the triquetra sympol above the inscriptions. Phoebe quietly read the inscriptions in her mind.  
  
'PRUDENCE HALLIWELL, 1970-2001; "Forever in our Hearts."'  
  
Phoebe let her tears fall as she leaned on Cole for support. Him, being here, was an enormous help to her. Without him, she surely wouldn't last.  
  
Cole, on the other hand, couldn't seem to concentrate. He was positive a bounty hunter would show up any minute and he'd hate for something like that to ruin this day for Phoebe - and for Prue. They never really got along that well. All right, they could barely stand each other, but that was beside the point. Because Prue was Phoebe's sister and Phoebe loved her. Therefor Cole felt the need to honour and respect her memory. It was the noble thing to do.  
  
"O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny." The Priestess finished as she untied the silver cord and gently put it into the chalice. Then she carefully blew out the candles to complete the ceremony.  
  
Piper burst into tears and leaned towards Leo for comfort. Not that he would be able to comfort her. She had just buried her sister. What could possibly dry her tears? But because it felt better having him there, knowing he supported her through it all.  
  
Phoebe rose from her chair and Cole placed a worried hand on her leg, checking to see if she was all right. Phoebe gave him a weak smile to show him there was no need to worry about her. She then walked up towards the coffin and stopped in front of it. Staring down upon it. The lump in Phoebe's throat began to burn more intense. Because she was looking at Prue's coffin. Her big sister that had been taken away from them. Phoebe held a firmer grip on her flower as she lifted her hand to place it on the coffin. A white rose rested on the coffin. Phoebe had picked that flower because Prue loved roses, and she always believed the color white was the prettiest.   
  
"It's the purest."   
  
Phoebe remembered Prue had said. A bittersweet smile spread across Phoebe's face as she thought back to the argument she and Prue had about the roses. Phoebe had said the red rose was the most beautiful one. It reminded her of love and lust. Therefor Prue had liked the white one better. For it's purity and it's innocence. When she came to think about it, like this, afterwards. Prue's reason for why her rose was the prettiest, sounded much better then Phoebe's; Love and lust. But then again, Prue was right most of the time. Of course, that was something Phoebe had never admitted to Prue. She'd only run it in her face.  
  
Phoebe then turned her attention to her right shoulder where Piper now stood. She too held a flower in her hand.  
  
Piper pondered on whether or not to hand over the flower. She wanted to delay this last moment with Prue for as long as possible. Even if it only was a coffin, it was still Prue's coffin. She then decided to give Prue the flower. A white lily was added to Prue's flower-bed.   
  
Piper remembered how Prue had once said that when she died, she wanted lilies. Piper didn't think about it much then, because she kinda always believed that Prue would always be there. Now that she turned out to be wrong, Piper remembered Prue's request. And everyone knew that Prue would've chosen the color white, especially if it was for her funeral. Well naturally. Because Prue had class, Piper thought as she smiled to herself. Then Piper was woken from her memory as she noticed tears pouring down her face. She carefully dried them off with a gentle touch with her fingers.  
  
Phoebe reached out for Piper's other hand. Grabbing it comforting with her own. This was a very hard time for them and it was important that they supported each other. Grieved together. Of course, that was easier said then done as Phoebe could still feel Piper blaming her for Prue's death. Phoebe felt the need to say something but she realised there wasn't anything to say really. It would be best to keep quiet and just try to support Piper the best she could. Phoebe lightly squeezed Piper's hand to let her know that, if she needed her, she was there.  
  
Perhaps one day, Piper would forgive Phoebe for wanting to wait for Cole, Phoebe hoped as she glanced over her shoulder and noticed Cole standing a few feet away from everyone. In general just looking kind of uncomfortable. He reminded her of a little boy. A lost boy, too shy to ask anyone for directions. Phoebe smiled to herself as she realised how much she loved that lost boy. Then Phoebe reminded herself that it was time to rap it up. They needed to greet the guests and take their responsibilities as Prue's family.  
  
"Come on." Phoebe said sweetly as she slowly led Piper away from the coffin.  
  
Piper had a hard time on looking away from the coffin as Phoebe led her away, and kept looking over her shoulder in order to see. Then she accepted the fact that she had responsibilities to take care of.   
  
Side by side, the two remaining Halliwell sisters politely started thanking the guests for attending.  
  
*******************  
  
Darryl walked up to Phoebe with a sad look in his eyes. As he stood in front of her he leaned in for a warm, big hug. The one that only Darryl could give and Phoebe had to admit. It cheered her up a bit.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Darryl said as he looked sympathetically at Phoebe.  
  
"So am I." Phoebe answered with a sad smile.  
  
"It was a really beautiful ceremony." Darryl added as he tried to look strong almost. Phoebe knew he wanted to be strong for her and Piper. But she also knew that he too missed Prue, a lot. And that staying strong in a time like this, wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe agreed. "It really was." She said with a smile. Then she remembered how all this must have reminded Darryl of Andy's funeral. At least now, he and Prue were together.  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe said sincerely as she looked at Darryl, sensing his pain.  
  
"Listen, if you ever need anything.." Darryl began.  
  
"I know." Phoebe calmed him as she gently put her hand on his arm. She knew he was telling her the truth. He would always be there for her and Piper. Always had and always would.  
  
Piper had just thanked one of Prue's old friends as a young woman stepped up to her to pay her respects. She was tall and had dark hair, cut a few centimetres below her shoulders. She had brown eyes and pale skin. Unusually pale, in fact, she seemed kind of familiar in a way. Piper noticed she looked a little uncomfortable almost. But then again, didn't everyone at funerals. No one really knew what to say.  
  
"I'm so sorry for your loss." The young woman said as she looked at Piper with sympathetic eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Piper answered sincerely. Then the woman turned to leave. "So how'd you know her?" Piper asked. "From work?"  
  
The woman stopped and turned around to meet Piper's gaze.  
  
"No. Just..." She hesitated before she finished. "Just from around, you know."  
  
"Have I seen you anywhere?" Piper suddenly asked, not knowing really why she did.  
  
"No. I don't… I don't think so." The woman answered awkwardly. "Anyway, my condolences." She finished as she offered her hand  
  
"Thank you." Piper replied as she accepted and shook the woman's hand.  
  
The young woman gave her an honest smile and then turned around and left the Mausoleum. Leaving Piper with the rest of the guests.  
  
*****************  
  
A few minutes later they were the only ones left in the Mausoleum.  
  
"It really was a beautiful ceremony." Victor said as he walked up to Piper who was seeking comfort in Leo's arms.  
  
"Yeah, I think Prue would've liked it." Phoebe said as she walked up to her family members.  
  
"Yeah. I think so too." Leo said as he glanced down at his wife, safe in his arms.  
  
"As much as anyone can like their own funeral." Cole added and Phoebe hastily sent him a look. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. He just couldn't help himself.  
  
Suddenly two bounty hunters appeared on each side of Cole. Leo quickly pulled Piper behind a pillar for protection. Victor stared at the scene in disbelief. Not today of all days...  
  
The bounty hunters each fired lightning bolts at Cole but Cole dived out of the way, barely avoiding the bolts. One bounty hunter shimmered out in order to avoid the bolt coming towards him and so it crashed into the altar, ruining it. The other bounty hunter didn't react in time and was hit by the lightning bolt that Cole managed to escape and burst into flames with a final cry.  
  
Cole then rolled over and came up, firing at the other bounty hunter as he appeared and vanquished him, but then a third bounty hunter appeared.  
  
Before he had the chance to hurt Cole, Phoebe ran up to him and sent him flying towards the chairs, knocking them over, with an martial art kick. She then quickly hid behind the statue for cover.  
  
"Stop it!" Piper screamed as she had had it with this. She simply wouldn't let demons ruin Prue's funeral.  
  
Then the bounty hunter got up to fire at Phoebe. She felt her heart stop, as she prepared herself for the hit.   
  
But Cole conjured up an energy ball, throwing it at the bounty hunter, causing him to blow up in a shower of fiery sparks. Much to every ones pleasure. Except for one...  
  
Piper released a cry that lacked a great deal of patience, for she had had enough. No more of this.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!! Stop it!!" Piper yelled as everyone's attention immediately was turned to her. "This is Prue's funeral, for God's sake! Can't we at least bury her in peace?! Is that too much too ask?!" She finished as she accidentally knocked over a vase of flowers, breaking with a loud crash against the hard floor.  
  
Leo turned to comfort his wife, but Piper avoided him and walked out of the Mausoleum in tears. This was just it! She had had it with magic. They couldn't even bury her sister in peace without magic interfering, without magic ruining it. What was the point of this meaningless fight if this was were they ended up? In a coffin. There was a time when saving innocents had added up for all the bad parts. But now the line was crossed. Not an innocent in the world would add up for Prue's life. No one.  
  
Everyone shared a worried look, they had feared this would happen. Cole had warned them about it. Perhaps they thought that luck would be on their side. That some higher power would let them mourn Prue without demonic interrupts. However, that was not the case, clearly. And know Piper had been sent off the edge, those bounty hunters had really pushed her buttons this time. Leo feared they had pushed the final button. The same button the Elder's had pushed when they took him away from Piper, the time they tried to get married. After that, Piper simply refused to carry on as a witch.   
  
What if they had pushed THAT button? What then?   
  
Cole felt a bit guilty for all this. If it wasn't for him, this wouldn't have happened. They wouldn't have showed up.  
  
Phoebe noticed how Cole tensed and walked up to him. She encircled his waist with her arms as she looked up at him to comfort him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." She told him soothingly. "I wanted you here."  
  
Cole looked down to meet her gaze as she spoke. He knew she wanted to comfort him. He appreciated it but it still didn't change anything. The harm had already been done, and if he hadn't been here...  
  
"I couldn't have gone through this without you." She finished as she buried her head in his chest.  
  
Cole embraced her with his arms and kissed her at the top of her head. Then a slight smile curled his lips, disappearing just as fast as it appeared. He felt safe and home in her arms. He truly did. But he also knew that her family would have a hard time accepting him. Especially after a tragedy like this one. He knew they had a long, tough road ahead of them. The battle was far from over.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Hmm.. I told you there would be an important turn. Something so little, can change so much... Anyway, if you've come this far, you might as well send me that review I'm dying to read. Deal? I'll try to post up the next chapter as soon as possible. But like I've mentioned before. I have lots of stories to keep track on.   
  
Thanks to all of you who read my story, and a special 'thank you' to those who review. It means a lot to me... 


	6. A turn of fate

Sixth chapter up. Major event happening in this one. And please don't hate me for what I'm about to do. It's necessary...   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
In the Underworld the Source was pacing back and forth. He had just eliminated a Charmed One and now he found out there was another one. Another witch to complete the Power Of Three. He was loosing his temper and she had to be stopped. For three years their stupid Power Of Three had ruined his plans. There was no way he would let history repeat itself.  
  
"What do you see?" The Source asked his oracle as she stared into her magical, crystal bowl.  
  
"I see her." The Oracle spoke. "I see her very clear."  
  
"Where is she?" The Source asked her impatiently. He had had enough. He wouldn't waste a second on the witch's life. She had to be killed immediately, or all would have been in vain.  
  
"She's talking." The Oracle explained as she gazed into her bowl. "A man is accompanying her."  
  
"Where?!" The Source yelled as his temper grew fiercer by the second. He didn't have the time for this.  
  
"The club." The Oracle finally said.  
  
"What club?" The Source asked interested. This time he would finally get her. He would rule out all chances for those stupid witches to ever unite again. This time he would win.  
  
"Their club." The Oracle said with a smug smile, curling her lips.  
  
"Finally." The Source spoke as an evil smile entered his face. Finally it could be done. He then turned his attention away from the Oracle as he called a name. "Shax!"  
  
A stormy tornado entered and stopped in front of him. It formed into the shape of the demon, that had only a week ago, killed Prue - the oldest Charmed One. Shax stared upon his master with excitement. He was the Source's personal assassin and for him to call him like this. That could only mean he had a juicy mission for him. An important life for him to end.  
  
"We have a Charmed One to eliminate." The Source told him, causing Shax to break into a smile.   
  
The Oracle turned back her attention to her crystal bowl, studying the people in it.  
  
*******************  
  
At P3, two young people carried on a conversation. Unaware of the fact that they were being watched. The young man studied his date with interest as she subconsciously drew a pattern on her napkin. There was something special about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"Well." He spoke from where he faced her at their table. "Did you ever meet the sisters, ask them about it or..."  
  
"Yeah right." Paige interrupted Shane. "Hi. I think your Mom might've abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?" She tried to sound as humorous as she possibly could in her situation. "No. I don't think so."  
  
A waitress walked up the two of them, interrupting their conversation. Paige leaned back as she saw a way out to end this very painful topic. She might've lost a sister she had never even known. Of course, it was stupid to be upset about something like that. But she couldn't help it. What if Prue Halliwell had really been her big sister?   
  
"Here you are." The waitress said as she placed both of their drinks on the table. Paige, however, had only ordered mineral-water. Because of trouble in school, she had promised herself to stay away from alcoholic drinks.  
  
"Thanks." Paige smiled slightly at the woman serving their drinks.  
  
"You're welcome." The waitress replied before turning around and heading back to work.  
  
Shane kept staring at Paige, studying her. What was it about her that caught his attention? He decided to continue their conversation.  
  
"So that, that still doesn't explain why you keep coming here." He pointed out, mentioning to the club they were in.  
  
"Well, one of the sisters... owns it, so..." Paige contemplated on how to express herself. "I don't know. I guess I just felt - connected somehow." She admitted sheepishly. "That's why I went to the funeral today. I just felt like I had to. Okay. I sound certifiably insane." Paige realised as she had spilled out all her emotions and thoughts to some guy she hadn't known that long. "Good job, Paige. Way to go."  
  
Shane however didn't think she was crazy. Her honesty only made him admire her more, her entire being fascinated him. He decided to put an end to her rambling by leaning in and planting a kiss upon her lips.   
  
Paige responded to the kiss, enjoying the feeling of being wanted. She then pulled back slightly, staring into his eyes, revealing her vulnerability.  
  
"Don't hurt me, okay?" She pleaded with him. "I can't handle anymore right now." She confessed.  
  
Shane, touched by her words, answered by giving her another kiss. This one deeper than the last. More meaningful. Paige accepted his invitation and returned the passion. Ultimately, they parted and looked deep into each other's eyes.  
  
"Come on." Paige said as she tugged his jacket. "I have something to show you."  
  
Before leaving, she hurriedly tossed a twenty on the table. Next to it, laid the napkin Paige was doodling on. It revealed a drawing. A rougher version of the Triquetre symbol.   
  
*******************  
  
Paige held Shane's hand as passion led her the way. Together, they ascended the stairs, leading them to the top of the building. She had always loved the view up there, especially at night.  
  
"Where are we going?" Shane asked as he did his best to keep up with her steps.  
  
"You'll see." Paige promised with a mischievous smile.  
  
Finally, they reached the top of the building. The floor where the stairs led no place else but down. Paige held onto Shane's hand as she opened a door, revealing the outside world. She led a very reluctant Shane out to the centre of the rooftop. Allowing the night surround the two of them.  
  
"Aren't you afraid that we're gonna get caught?" Shane asked her, his feeling tarring him between worry and excitement.  
  
"I like an element of danger." Paige replied as she let go of his hand. Inspired by the magical night, she then spun around, arms out wide, touching the air. With adoring eyes she stared upon the sky. Admiring the night above her. It was really a beautiful vision. Every single star seemed visible tonight. They provided her with a feeling of freedom. Like she didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Oh." She exclaimed in admire. "Look at the stars. They're so beautiful! They make me feel... free." Paige finished at the discover of the perfect word.  
  
Shane walked up to her and kissed her, feeling how her very presence was driving him insane. Normally he would never do anything like this. He was more of a 'sex stays in bed' kinda guy.  
  
Paige deepened the kiss on him, allowing herself to let go and just live, in the heat of the moment. They hadn't slept together yet, but if there was such a thing as 'the perfect moment', this would be it.  
  
Little did they know what was to come.  
  
A fierce tornado appeared out of thin air and raced towards the unsuspecting lovers. The tornado faded, leaving someone in its place. A man of strong body and grey-bluish skin, welcomed his surroundings with threatening eyes. His tall, grey hair still stormed around his face from the recent wind. Shax eyes rested upon the two in front of him, one being the very person he was sent out to kill.  
  
A concussive blast was sent towards the mortals.  
  
Paige opened her eyes and peeked over Shane's shoulder just in time to discover the blast flying towards them in a deadly speed.  
  
"Shane!" Paige called out.  
  
Shane, however, didn't react on time and was sent flying backwards by the blast's power, knocking himself out.   
  
Paige screamed, fearing this thing would be her end.   
  
Shax wasn't late to throw another concussive blast at his victim.   
  
Paige screamed again as she felt her time slipping away. As she did, unaware to her, she orbed out and back, only to find herself standing in the same spot - alive. Wondering how it was possible. Though she wasn't planning on staying and asking the monster about it. Instead she turned around and ran with terrified steps to the room access tower.  
  
Shax, obviously surprised by her ability to orb, wasn't late to return to his tornado-state and follow his prey with tremendous power.  
  
Inside the building, Paige fled for her life. Knowing that thing was following her and that it would only be a matter of seconds before her caught up to her. How was this happening? She was too young to die. She had never been this afraid in her entire life. She was fearing for her life and during this, she couldn't see any lifetime passing by. Wasn't your life suppose to flash before your eyes while you found yourself in a situation like this one?  
  
Instead, the remaining question nagged her brain. What was that thing? She had never seen anything like it. He wasn't human, that much was for sure. But what did he want from her? What could she possibly have done to be chased by a demon like that one. Because that is what he had to be - a demon. Little did she know, how right she was.  
  
To her greatest fear, the nightmare caught up to her. She heard the ominous sound of the fatal tornado approaching her from behind. Afraid to face her destiny, Paige slowly turned around. Not wanting to see what she was about to.  
  
Right there, the demon stood, studying his victim with satisfied eyes. Because he knew, he knew this was the end of this hunt.  
  
Paige's breath was caught in her throat. She lost her ability to act. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't think. The only thing she could do was stand there and look at him. She then witnessed how he conjured up another concussive blast, right from his own hand and aimed it at her.  
  
Paige felt the whole world freeze up as the blast flew though the air towards her. What had seemed so unbelievably fast only a moment ago, now barley showed any signs of movement.  
  
She raised her eyes to meet the demon's satisfied look. And that was when she knew. That was when she realised it was over.   
  
Without even being able to let out her last breath. The blast collided with her body, tossing her across the fragile stairs, causing her to crash through it and met the concrete floor at a fatal speed.  
  
At the sound of Paige's body hitting the ground, Shax smiled, pleased about his actions. His mission was now accomplished. The Power of Three was forever gone.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Again, sorry for killing off Paige. It's not personal. I like her. But this is a story that will have to continue without her. Sorry... 


	7. Slipping away

Thank you to all of you who reviewed me on my last chapter. Please keep it up. I need the reviews to go on. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Leading the story a little further towards the title of the story. Enjoy! And don't forget to review. I need to read reviews, like I need breathe the air. (Wow, that's almost poetic.)  
  
And for those of you who asked about 'Unfolded'. I'm kind of on a block right now. I'm not really sure where I want to go with the story, or how to get there. If any of you guys have an idea to bring it back to life, please tell me? Send your idea to the story (unfolded) review it and let me know what to do next. I could really use some suggestions.  
  
On with the show!  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Leo opened the door to his and Piper's bedroom. He found Piper sitting on their bed, holding a photograph in her hands, crying. The image went straight to his heart. Penetrating it, hurting it. It wasn't hard to guess who it was in the photograph.  
  
"Piper..?" Leo asked softly. He wasn't sure Piper wanted him in here right now. He carefully stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him. He then walked closer to his mourning wife.  
  
Piper swiftly looked up from the photograph, only for a second meeting his eyes with her teary gaze. She had known it was Leo who had entered. But she had looked anyway, just to be sure. She then turned back her attention to the photograph before her.   
  
It had been a week since Prue had been buried. The memory of her coffin, covered with beautiful flowers, was still fresh in her mind. Piper suspected it always would. It had been two weeks since Prue had left them, since she had left her. Piper had never felt so alone in her entire life. So lost. Maybe it was foolish of her to believe so, but Piper had always thought that Prue would always be there for her. She had never thought Prue would abandon her this way. But she had.   
  
How could she just go off and get herself killed? Prue always risked her life. It had only been a matter of time until the inevitable would strike. Didn't Prue care for Piper's feelings? Didn't she know what it would do to Piper once she left her? Didn't she care at all?  
  
Piper stared at the photograph in her hands. It was a picture of Prue, Phoebe and herself. She remembered the day it was taken, like it was yesterday.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on, Prue!" Piper urged her older sister. "I'm not standing around like this forever." It wasn't that she had a problem holding Phoebe, but as the minutes slipped away, so did Piper's patience. Only Prue could put her up to something like this.   
  
Prue wanted to take a picture of the three of them. She said it was to develop her photographic skills. Which was indeed necessary. Prue had stood behind her camera for minutes, trying out different buttons. Trying to set it up for the three of them.  
  
"Oh yes you are." Prue replied, confident from behind the camera. "It's my birthday, so I get to set the rules." She added as she glanced up at Piper, realising she was loosing all her patience. She had been standing in that position for a few minutes now, faking a smile for Prue.  
  
"You wouldn't mind speeding that up, would ya'?" Phoebe asked Prue, speaking through a stretched smile. She was positive her lips would sore after this, in the morning. If it wasn't Prue's birthday, there was no way in hell, she would keep up this charade.  
  
"Come on!" Prue smiled as she studied the buttons. "You both know you want this picture as much as I do."  
  
"NO!" Piper and Phoebe chimed together.  
  
"You do." Prue insisted. "And one day, you'll look at this picture, and you'll thank me for forcing you to do this." Prue was absolutely convinced she was right. In her opinion, there could never be enough pictures of the three of them. Even though she had the entire place covered with them. Once, when Prue was only a young girl, her mother had told her something Prue still believed, with all her heart. 'Pictures were memories, frozen in time.' How right she had been...  
  
"I highly doubt that." Piper sneered, still frozen in her smile. Her bitter voice waking Prue from her thoughts.  
  
"You'll see." Prue replied, locking eyes with Piper for a moment. Convincing her with the look she sent her. Prue then focused on her camera, pushing another button to prepare the big birthday picture. "I did it!" Prue exclaimed, proud over solving the mystery with the uncooperative camera. She then realised there were only seconds until the flash would go off. She immediately hurried up to her sisters, squeezing in, in-between them.   
  
"You better be smiling." Prue said, flashing the biggest smile of her own as she placed her arms around her younger sisters, resting them on their shoulders and she squeezed them tighter.  
  
The action caused both Piper and Phoebe to break out into genuine smiles. It was amazing. Prue always managed to piss them off. But then, just as quickly, she always made them forget all about it. She definitely had her way with them.  
  
Maybe I will thank her one day, Piper thought to herself, right before the flash went off.  
  
* * *  
  
A tear fell upon the glass of the picture, sliding down it, leaving a wet mark upon it. It hurt so much - to remember. And yet, that was all she had left of Prue; memories. Piper clung her fingers tighter around the wooden frame as Leo sat down beside her.  
  
"It was like she knew." Piper said through her tears, barely audible. She then leaned over to place the photograph on her nightstand, where it belonged.  
  
"Knew what, honey?" Leo asked softly, confused.  
  
"The picture." Piper explained. "She said we'd thank her for it, one day."  
  
"I'm sure that's not what she meant." Leo whispered.  
  
"What was she suppose to mean?!" Piper cried as she turned to look at her husband. "What? Did she think she could risk her life, day in and day out, without suffering the consequences of it?!"  
  
Leo stared at Piper in shock. Her sudden outburst taking him by surprise. She hadn't talked much about Prue since the funeral. And if she had, nothing but kind words had left her lips.  
  
"Maybe she did." Leo answered, wording his thoughts as they hit him. " Maybe she thought she was indestructible."  
  
"Well then she forgot one thing." Piper replied, staring intensely at Leo.  
  
"What?" Leo asked carefully.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Piper's fierce expression faded away from her face, leaving tears and pain behind. Leo embraced her, willing her pain to go away. Piper wasn't getting any better. She was only getting worse. Maybe Phoebe dealt with her pain in a different way, but she seemed to handle it much better than Piper. Earlier this morning, Phoebe had even mentioned Prue and smiled.  
  
Phoebe and Cole had been on their way out the door when Leo had walked up to them and asked them where they were heading. Phoebe had told him they would go off and buy groceries. Leo had warned them and wondered if it was safe for Cole to drive off to the store just like that, with bounty hunters after him.  
  
"They wouldn't attack in public." Cole had answered.  
  
"Maybe, but just be careful." Leo replied.  
  
"Geez, Leo. You almost sound like Prue." Phoebe told him. "Not that Prue would worry about Cole." She then added.  
  
"I'm sure she loved me, deep inside." Cole said.  
  
"Of course, baby." Phoebe agreed as she patted Cole on his chest. "Deep, deep, deep inside." They all smiled over Phoebe's comment. It was the first time since she had died, that Prue's name had brought joy to their lives. It gave them the hint of the healing process approaching them, slowly.  
  
Leo's mind came back to the current situation as Piper sobbed in his arms. What was he to do with her? She hadn't left the house since the funeral. What if something witchy happened? Would she take her responsibility then? Not that The Elders could expect her to. Leo certainly didn't.  
  
Leo hushed his wife as he caressed her on her back in a soothing motion. "We'll get through this." He told her.  
  
Piper lifted her head from the comfort of Leo's shoulder. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Prue died. There is no recovering from that." How could even Leo think such a thing? That she would shed her tears, wipe them off and move on. It didn't work like that. This wasn't something you just forgot and moved on from.  
  
"Honey," Leo began as he looked deep into Piper's eyes. No longer seeing the spark he was so fond of. "I know it's hard right now, and I'm not expecting you to feel better about this, any time soon. But you will get through this." He told her. "Things will get better. You just have to have faith in--"  
  
"Prue is dead!" Piper interrupted his peptalk, staring deep into his eyes as tears fell from her own. "Don't you understand? I will never get through this. Prue died and left me. And that's not something I'll wake up one morning and be okay with." She stared at Leo with disbelief. Didn't he know anything about her? Didn't he know she couldn't live without Prue? Not today and not tomorrow. It wouldn't matter how many days would pass, it would still hurt as much. Because Prue would still be gone.  
  
"You know that's not what Prue would've wanted." Leo whispered softly. "She would want for you and Phoebe to live on. Move on with your lives. Prue died. And as awful as that is, it happened. Piper, you have to accept that. For you and Phoebe still have your destiny's--"  
  
"Don't give me that crap about destiny!" Piper yelled as she broke away from his arms and stood up in front of him. She was tired of hearing that word. "Screw destiny! Destiny stole my sister. Destiny destroyed my family. I owe destiny nothing!"  
  
Leo stared at Piper for a moment, in loss for words. Piper's grieving process was turning for the worse. It was turning into anger and fury. His sweet wife was turning into stone. Colder by the day.  
  
"Besides." Piper added. "If there was anything Prue would've wanted, it would be to vanquish that monster that killed her. That stole her from us!" Piper thought for a moment, about Shax. He was still out there. Prue's killer was still out there. The demon that murdered her was still alive. Piper looked away from Leo as she turned to leave her room.  
  
Leo got up from the bed and took a hold of Piper's arm to stop her from leaving. He knew where she was going. He knew what she was about to do and he couldn't let her, not in her state.  
  
"Let go." Piper warned Leo with threatening eyes as she turned around to face him.  
  
"I won't let you do this." Leo answered her, still holding onto her arm.  
  
"That's not up to you to decide." Piper told him as she pulled her arm out of his grip and headed towards the door.  
  
Leo quickly caught up to her and blocked the door, keeping her from leaving the room.  
  
"Move." Piper winced through gritted teeth.  
  
"You'll get yourself killed. Think about it." Leo urged his wife. "What would happen to Phoebe if you die?" He paused to let his words sink into Piper. "Could you really do that to her?" Leo asked as he searched Piper's eyes for hope, for that soft twinkle that always used to burn within them. The spark that made him fall in love with her in the first place.  
  
"If it was me.. or Phoebe that would've died." Piper began, not moving a muscle in her face. "Do you really think Prue would've just sit by and let the killer live?"  
  
Piper's words sank into Leo as he thought of what Prue's answer would be. He knew very well that Prue wouldn't waste a second on Shax's life. He would probably already be dead.   
  
Beaten by Piper's question, Leo didn't say a word as Piper pushed him aside and passed by him. He lowered his head in defeat as he heard Piper's footsteps running up the stairs behind him.  
  
She was slipping away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't help her if she didn't want his help.  
  
**********************  
  
"You sure you'll be okay?" Cole asked Phoebe as he tucked the last of the food into the paper bags.  
  
"I'm sure." Phoebe answered, knowing he was worried about her. He would never stop worry about her. And it was one of the things Phoebe loved about him. But sometimes he was a bit too overprotective. It was like he told Leo before they took off. Evil wouldn't attack in public. "I'll just run back in and buy the shampoo. You go wait in the car."  
  
Cole lifted up the bags to his chest as he glanced at Phoebe, unconvinced. He didn't like the thought of leaving her alone. Even if it was only for a minute. She wasn't a Charmed One anymore. He had to protect her.  
  
"I'll be right out." Phoebe promised as she titled her head up and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"Swear?" Cole asked as he looked questioning at the petite woman in front of him. The woman who had stolen his heart.  
  
"I promise." Phoebe replied, smiling that heart-melting smile she knew Cole couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay." Cole gave in, letting her smile get the best of him. He leaned in and placed a soft, quick kiss on her lips. He then turned around and left the store, walking out to the parking lot to find the car.  
  
As Cole had found the car, he walked up to it and placed the bags in the backseat. He then took a seat in the driver's seat to wait for Phoebe to arrive.   
  
He impatiently drummed his fingers on the flashboard as he listened to a station playing ballads on the radio. The words of 'Wind of Change by Scorpions' filled the car. He even thought about singing along in the song for a second, just out of boredom, but then decided against it. He wouldn't lower himself to that level. Not even when he was alone in a car and bored. Suddenly, Cole picked up a feeling. He sensed evil. Rational to the situation, he turned his head around to check out the backseat. There was nothing wrong with his evil detector. For it was a demon accompanying him in the car. And not any demon, but Sarvoid staring back at him with a smug smile.  
  
"Missed me?" Sarvoid asked, finding the situation slightly humorous. Something Cole couldn't understand. Though he had never shared Sarvoid's sense of humour.  
  
"Not really." Cole spat at him. Preferring to skip the small talk and cut right to the chase. Sarvoid hadn't come to talk about the weather. So there was no need to. "What do you want?" Cole asked, keeping his eyes locked on his passenger. If it was one thing he had learned during his years as a demon, it was to never turn your back on your enemy. Even though Cole didn't believe Sarvoid had come to kill him, because The Source needed him, he was sure Sarvoid wouldn't pass up on the opportunity to stab him in the back.  
  
"Getting homesick yet?" Sarvoid asked, changing his tone of voice from casual to business.  
  
"Why would I?" Cole retorted, knowing very well what Sarvoid had meant by that comment.  
  
"He's getting impatient with you." Sarvoid told him. "If you don't join us, and I mean soon, we will kill the witches. I'll personally handle the one you're so fond of. Ph.. Phoebe, was it?" Sarvoid asked, knowing how much it upset Cole. Knowing how to push his bottons.  
  
"I wouldn't let you near her!" Cole sneered at the smug demon. If he was to do anything to hurt Phoebe... Killing him would be Cole's reason for waking up every day.  
  
"You can't be with her everywhere she goes." Sarvoid whispered as he leaned in closer to Cole. "The moment she's alone, I'll be there. And it wouldn't matter if you were to show up the second after. Because a second, is all I need."  
  
Cole pictured his sweet Phoebe die at the hand of his enemy. The vision of her lifeless body, collapsing to the ground with an athame buried in her chest, flickered in his mind. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. If she was killed, Cole would just lay down and die. He couldn't live without her. That was something he didn't doubt. Phoebe was everything to him, his world. Without her, there was nothing.  
  
"I'll kill you." Cole said, hatefully.  
  
"Maybe so. But it'll be too late by then." Sarvoid smiled. "I'll be back soon. Make sure you've made up your mind by then." Sarvoid advised before shimmering out, leaving Cole alone in the car to think about their conversation.  
  
Cole couldn't let him kill Phoebe and Piper. But Phoebe had told him that she didn't want him evil. She had told him they would fight this together. And Cole didn't want to live a life without Phoebe, because if he turned evil he would have to do that very thing. They would again live their lives on separate sides, fighting the feelings burning within them. But Phoebe's life meant much more to Cole than his. He wasn't about to risk her life over his selfishness. He loved her far too much. He really didn't care about himself, as long as Phoebe was alright.  
  
Cole couldn't decide on what to do. There was no right choice in this decision. Either way, he would still hurt Phoebe. He had to think about it, give it some time. But he knew it wouldn't take long for Sarvoid to return. Maybe no longer than a few days. Cole decided not to tell Phoebe about it. He didn't want to worry her if he was to choose to join evil to save her and Piper.  
  
Suddenly the car-door opened as Phoebe peeked inside.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't take long." She said as she smiled at him. She stepped inside the car and fastened her seat-belt, placing the shampoo-bottles in her knee. As she closed the door she suddenly noticed the song on the radio. "Barry Manilow?" She asked surprised. "How did that happen?" 'Mandy'cried out through the car speakers, a song she had never expected Cole would listen to.  
  
"What?" Cole asked, half in thoughts as he turned to look at her.  
  
"Why are you listening to Barry Manilow?" Phoebe asked again. "Was it that boring?" She wondered.  
  
"You wouldn't believe." Cole replied as he started the engine and backed out the car.  
  
********************************************************************************** 


End file.
